why me!
by TwinsOnDaHaus
Summary: Después de que algo interesante le paso a Letonia,ahora sabrá cuales son sus sentimientos y los de Sealand también... pésimo summary,solo lean
1. ayuda entre bálticos

Hola!, yo estar de regreso después de mi faceta de SSBB y mi depre de artista, y ahora le salí a mi mamita escritora, hahaha, no!

Como sea esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió a las 3 am y la anote en mi cel. y ahora la transcribo aquí a FF.

Debo decir que Hetalia no me pertenece, solo las insignificantes y yaoisticas historias que hago.

Este le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, el gran maestro(yaoista de closet), pero algún día los yaoistas se harán cargo de este anime y conquistaremos al mundo, ok no.

Un shota (soy una pedófila oficial) ahora en T por futuras cosas

Que somos los 2 que parte no entiendes!

Bueno este es mi hermanito que cuando yo inicie con el yaoi este era un mente cerrada total…ahora le gusta y hasta lo hace

Que no!...solo para aclarar somos gemes pero no lo dice en su perfil porque no me deja ponerlo pero en nuestra cuenta de DA si

De alguna manera los 2 hicimos esta historia y tan tan…solo léanlo

Contiene insinuaciones de UsUk,SuFin y RoChu y tal vez salio un poco (mucho) OOC

-hey, vamos letonia, desu yo-

Gritaba desde lejos un niño vestido de marinerito con grandes ojos azules y unas grandes cejas.

El letón volteo y sonrió- y-ya voy Sea-kun- pero su expresión cambio a uno sombría cuando al recordar la noche anterior.

*flashback*

-Raivis, se uno con Rusia, da?-decía Rusia desde la puerta de la habitación del báltico.

-y-ya le dije que n-no, señor Ivan- Letonia grito con una foto entre sus manos-si me d-disculpa señor t-tengo cosas que h-hacer-

Aunque no lo veía, Letonia sabia que se había puesto serio y que un castigo vendría pronto-nos vemos mas tarde, Letonia, kolkol-

Cambiando de tema, ya era tiempo de que Raivis creciera, ya tenia 15 años y ya tenia las necesidades de un "niño" de su edad.

La puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada con seguro, y se puso a contemplar la imagen que tenia en sus manos.

Era el pequeño Peter aka Sealand, la siguió contemplando hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando su miembro…muy placenteramente

-n-no,q-que estoy h-haciendo-decía gimiendo un poco-esto n-no esta b-bien- pero este seguía estimulando

Se recostó en su cama, y siguió y siguió, paso un pequeño lapso de tiempo hasta que se corrió en su mano.

No se había dado cuenta de que había gritado el nombre de Sealand fuertemente, se dirigió al baño, se lavo la mano y abrió la puerta principal de su habitación.

Al abrirla 2 bálticos cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo, incorporándose rápidamente ambos actuaron como si nada.

Dio un grito-¡¿pero que diablos hacen aquí?-cual gatito asustado pero enojado-necesito privacidad, ¿saben?-

Estonia lo interrumpió-podrías tenerla…si no gritaras a los 4 vientos el nombre de Sealand al hacer…tu sabes, eso, ¿verdad, Lituania?-pregunto pero no tuvo respuesta-¿Lituania?-

Toris salió de su nube de pensamiento-¿ah,que?-

Estonia lo miro incrédulo-que el tendría privacidad si no gritara tan fuerte-

-ah,si-dijo un poco nervioso y es así como Estonia recordó

-¡oh dios, los 2 son igualitos!-se empezó a reír descomunalmente-¡hacen lo mismo!-ya hasta tenia lagrima de tanta risa

-¡CALLATE!-gritaron el lituano y el letón

-ok,ok,calmados los dos, para empezar, ¿que ha pasado?, Peter es tu mejor amigo, ¿no?-

El leton asintió-p-ero antes d-de hablar de eso,p-podemos hablar en l-la habitación

Los otros dos asintieron, ambos pasaron y se sentaron en cualquier lugar menos la cama (yo tampoco lo haría si fuera ellos)

-e-etto,yo t-tengo a-algo que d-decirles-tartamudeo muy nervioso

-¿Qué te gusta Sealand?-

-¿Qué te masturbaste con su foto?-

-¿Qué tienes ganas de besarlo y llevarlo a la cama?-

-¿y hacerlo como si fueras un animal?-

Letonia estaba rojo de pies a cabeza-chicos, esto es algo serio!...p-pero…si-

-ha!, te dije, dame mis 20 dólares- le grito Estonia en tono triunfante a Lituania

-toma…idiota-se lo entrego de mala gana

-portatil, ya casi te tengo!-

-¿y ya se lo dijiste?-pregunto Lituania un poco preocupado

-¡no, claro que no!...todavía es muy joven-

-oh mi amigo, ¿todavía no sabes del shota?-pregunto Estonia acomodando sus lentes

-¿s-shota?,la verdad no lo se p-pero pensaba d-decírselo a Peter-

-o sea que si lo van a hacer?-dijo Hungría asomándose por la puerta ,que dios sabe de donde salió ella.

Los 3 bálticos gritaron, Letonia desmayado, Lituania con pipí en sus pantalones y Estonia simplemente confundido.

Letonia no supo nada hasta la mañana siguiente.

-¿Raivis, arréglate, Peter viene hacia acá!-grito Lituania desde el piso de abajo

-p-pero hoy t-tengo cosas p-pendientes con el señor Ivan-

-no te preocupes- su sonrisa maliciosa aparecía –hoy fue a casa de China para visitarlo,asi tendrás tiempo para tu cita con Sealand-

El menor se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada, se baño, se vistió y espero hasta que por fin llegó

Y henos aquí en esta situación

-¡Raivis!-grito el pequeño Sealand abrazando al mas grande

-Hola,Pe…- su saludo fue interrumpido por un suave y casto beso en los labios por parte del mas pequeño

El mayor se sonrojo a mas no poder-P-Peter,-¿q-que fue eso?-

-un beso por supuesto, desu yo- sonrió alegremente el niño

-¿¡p-pero por que?-grito hiperventilándose

-porque eres mi novia, claro esta, desu yo-dijo sonriendo

-Peter- dijo tocando sus labios-p-pero-

-tal vez estés confundido…y tal vez no me hables después de esto, pero tenia que decírtelo- el miro al suelo-ayer hable con mummy and daddy y…me dijeron que lo que sentía por ti no estaba mal…excepto que daddy te quería matar-sonrió a lo ultimo-y que no es nada malo y tenia que expresarlo…si no quieres volver a hablarme lo…-

Ahora él fue el interrumpido, Letonia lo beso indudablemente y ese puro y casto beso se convirtió en uno apasionado, Sealand abrió un poco su boca para dejar pasar la lengua letona, ambas jugueteaban tímidamente una con otra, se separaron por falta de aire y no hablaron, solo se miraron, hasta que ese momento tan mágico fue interrumpido por el grito de alguien

Ellos 2 estaban sonrojados…Inglaterra se entero de que Suecia y Finlandia habían dejado a Sealand ir a Rusia,el descubriría por que…muy malo

-Sealand,what the bloody hell?- grito Inglaterra

-ese es mi hijo!-grito Estados Unidos

-que no es tu hijo,bloody git!-grito enojado

-obvio que lo es, mira es un casanova como yo- grito mientras reía –déjalos solos, no es nada malo-

-you idiot!,tiene 11 años!-

-y es lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que hace, además en años país es mas grande así que no tienes excusa!- se puso serio pero volvió a sonreír –bueno, los dejamos chicos, es hora de irnos, Arthur y yo tenemos que hacer cositas-dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

-¡¿Qué diablos?-grito Inglaterra mientras Estados Unidos lo llevaba por la fuerza

-me dejaste ayer con ganas, ahora me lo terminas-dijo mientras ambos desaparecían, dejando a los chicos confundidos

-entonces…-dijo Letonia aun sonrojado

-entonces… ¿quieres hacerlo?-dijo Sealand todavía viendo hacia donde los otros se habían ido

-pues ya que…-dijo mas sonrojado

De hecho no se si continuarlo y poner smut (cof cof lemmon cof) o yo que se, comenten ustedes en los reviews (eso si a las personas les interesa comentar)

Recuerden aceptamos:

-reviews

-consejos

-request

-Rusia´s (de parte de el…lo ama)

- tomatazos

-amenazas de muerte

-lo que sea

Tal vez deberíamos distinguirnos

Como Antonio así {hola! XD}

Y yo Valeria así [denme a mi Prusia! 3]

Deberás hacemos request…solo si lo piden y nos dan una idea o una simple frase para que la inspiración fluya, es gratis y además nos entretiene :D y a ustedes también

Somos multipairing asi que la pareja no importa y si es single character no importa tampoco :D


	2. a veces los nórdicos no son de ayuda

Lamento la terrible larga intro del capi anterior,y ahora yo tengo que hacer el lemmon porque a la señorita le da flojera-además de que tiene un bloqueo mental o algo así, cosas de chicas-

Y debo decir-escribir-Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san-yaoista de closet-cúlpenlo a el por mi falta de hombría-se esconde en un arbusto-

No hago esto con fines de lucro-sino seguiría siendo pobre de todos modos-

ADVERTENCIAS:

…ninguna hasta ahora, decidí poner el capitulo con la perspectiva de Sealand (=3=)

Insinuaciones- mas que eso- de HongIce,SuFin,DenNor,UsUk y-por obviedad- SeaLat/LatSea

Esta se la dedico a mi esposa-amante-mejor amigo-lo que sea Fernando

Porque el era su amigo, nada mas su amigo, el que le ayudaba con la tarea del instituto, con el que jugaba videojuegos, con el que comía galletas mientras veían películas de terror,y era el amigo con el que hacia pillamadas-reuniones de hombres en la noche-y se acurrucaban en una misma cama y al despertar a media noche se despertaba para abrazarlo y…¡¿pero que mierda esta pensando?

Y el estaba ahí, en su habitación, dando golpes a cualquier cosa que se le presentara delante, incluso golpeándose algunas veces con la pared

En al misma casa, mas especifico en la cocina estaba Finlandia con su "esposo" Suecia

La cocina no era muy lujosa pero tenia su encanto, era acogedora, tenia una mesa, en la cual Suecia estaba sentado leyendo el periódico y Finlandia estaba apoyado en una silla, de pie

-Su-san…creo que deberíamos hablar con Peter-

-op'no lo m'smo-dijo hojeando su periódico(tipo zapping pero con hojas)-s' c'mport'am'ento ha s'do extr'año-dijo cerrando el periódico-y m' pr'ocup'-

-Excelente, Su-san, vamos-una sonrisa se embozo en su rostro y un pequeño rubor en el de Suecia, ellos caminaron escaleras arriba y justo cuando estaban en la puerta, Sealand abrió la puerta

-Daddy,Mummy,¿Qué hacen aquí?-el cerro un poco la puerta

-¿nos dejarías entrar,Peter?-pregunto Finlandia tiernamente con su típica voz maternal

-a-ah,si,c-claro-era muy claro que no quería dejarlos pasar por el desastre que había hecho

Los padres pasaron y vieron el desastre pero lo ignoraron, Peter tenia un sillón en su cuarto(el tiene sillón y yo tengo que compartir cuarto T3T)y se sentaron en el, Sealand los imito pero el se sentó en la cama

-hijo…-Tino rompió el silencio -super-incomodo que se hallaba en la habitación-queríamos hablarte sobre…-

-estoy enamorado!-soltó de golpe su secreto, sus padres lo miraron anonadados pero le dieron esas sonrisas paternales que tanta confianza daban

-y n's p'dr'as d'cir qu'en es?-pregunto Suecia aun sonriendo(me asusta pero me gusta)

El menor ladeo la cabeza en signo de negación

-bueno, creo que es hora de adivinar-dijo Tino sonriendo-es acaso, Mei-Mei-dijo refiriéndose a con su nombre humano a Taiwán

El menor negó también, se resigno a decirlo

-es…-y fue interrumpido por

-El rey del Norte ya esta aquí, oh yeah!-grito estruendosamente Dinamarca

-¡cállate, idiota!-dijo Noruega con una mirada de desaprobación

-pero, Noru~-se quejo

-nada de pero, Noru~-imito la expresión del danés-cállate de una maldita vez!-seguía con su expresión seria y de brazos cruzados

-si, ignórenme-primera vez que Islandia hablaba desde que el nórdico mayor hablo

Hanatamago bajos las escaleras yendo en dirección del islandés y este se agacho para recibirla, aunque no crean Hanatamago era buena compañía, incluso mas buena que la del danés

La perrita le dio señas para que subieran, el albino asintió y les dice tanto al noruego como al danés que lo sigan

Ambos hicieron caso,dandose glpes en el camino,y a vista ciega todos de Noruega,llegaron a la habitación en donde Hanatamago le señalaba (ya quisiera tener una perra asi)

El sueco ya les esperaba,dandole una bienvenida al noruego y al islandes,mientras que a Dinamarca le daba un zape mientras entraba

-Auch,Sve no tienes que ser así-dijo sobandose en donde le pego

Vieron a Finlandia abrazando a Sealand llorando en su pecho

-Noru,nuestro sobrino esta llorando!,ya vino tu tío favorito a salvarte-dijo con una pose heroica, nota mental para Noruega, no dejar que Den se junte con Estados Unidos

-oye,Den,amor-se dirigió a Dinamarca, con cierto cariño

.si,mi Noru-se acerco a el con lujuria y fue el momento en que Noruega cambio dástricamente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara-lo dejara inconciente por unos 10 minutos, aprovechemos,¿Qué pasa?-

-mi hijo esta enamorado-dijo Finlandia con el fondo rosa y los brillitos de Tinkerbell, Nota mental para Suecia, no dejar que Finlandia sea influenciado por Francia

-¿y se podria decir quien es?-pregunto serio,el menor ladeo

-mi pequeño no nos quiere decir-el rubio con la boina suspiro-ya dijimos los nombres de las chicas que conocemos

-y si no es una chica de la que estamos hablando-todos miraron al hombre del suelo

-¿de que hablas?,el no es como tu-agrego Noruega

-tal vez…ag'rro n'estr' ej'mplo-dijo Suecia

-por primera vez….ese tonto dice algo inteligente-dijo el Islandés

Todos tenian la mirada fija en Sealand,el se veia acosado en su cama,la mirada fria y penetrante de su padre,el deseo de saber de su madre,las miradas fijas,frias y serias de Islandia y Noruega,en la cual veia un brillo en particular en los ojos del Islandes,ademas de la mirada pervertida de su tio favorito de ,se mordio el labio-L-Le-

-Leslie!-dijo Finlandia-sabia que te iba a encantar!-

-¡¿pero que mierda?-exclamo Peter

-n le h'bles 'si a tu m'dre-

-asi se habla!-

-eres un idiota-

Todos hablaban,no dejaban hablar y no dejaban escuchar,alguien en la habitación se estaba hartando

-…¡cállense todos de una maldita vez!-grito Islandia como pocas,o mas bien nulas, veces haría-todos fuera de la jodida habitación para que pueda tener una jodida conversación con mi "sobrino-primo-lo que sea"-hizo en ademán de las comilla con los dedos, eso hizo inflar un poco las mejillas a Sealand-¡sálganse de una maldita vez!...por favor-

Los demás nórdicos dieron reclamos cuando fueron expulsados de la sala, de pero quiero escuchar hasta pero es mi hijo, el islandés solo los ignoro y cerro la puerta

-bien…Sealand, tu comportamiento no puede ser mas extraño y típico de esas telenovelas y Fanfics que ve y lee Elizabetha…y yo se que no eres así, no estas tan influenciado por ella,¿Qué pasa?-

-es que yo…-espera un segundo, lo interrumpió el albino, tenia su celular, rojo con un colgante de panda, al parecer había hablado recientemente

-sigue hablando…-dijo con el celular a un lado, a Sealand le parecía sospechoso, pero…¿Qué se podía hacer?-

-me enamore de la persona menos esperada, mi compañero de juegos, de risas y emociones-

-¿Letonia?-

El chico asintió todo sonrojado, abrazo sus piernas

-Sea…-El mayor aclaro su garganta-Peter,escucha-el menor lo miro-hay algo que tienes que saber sobre las relaciones, estas son mágicas y muchas, bueno, no tantas son las que duran de verdad-tomo su tiempo para pensar-tu…debes de estar seguro de que lo amas, si no lo estas no debes ni intentarlo…no seria justo para el, ni para ti…¿estas realmente seguro?-

La mirada fría de Islandia lo hacia sentir nervioso pero tomo el valor-¡Si, lo amo con toda mi alma, incluso dejaría mi sueño de ser nación para estar junto a el!-sus ojos brillantes,su pose y el fondo que le puso Hanatamago(esta perra es la onda!)lo hizo ver mas decidido que nunca

-si es asi…-miro al celular-ya oíste amor,a trabajar-

-¿a-amor?-

-Si, Hong Kong-

-pero…¡Emil!-

-no te preocupes, no dirá nada-

"¿Qué mierda esta pasando?" pensó Sealand

-el nos ayudar para tu cita de mañana-

-¿c-cita?-ahora estaba mas confundido aun

-si,en donde te declararas-

Sealand seguía sin creer que su sobrino-primo-lo que sea hablara de amor,declararse y esas cosas con tanta soltura,6 años de diferencia si marcan a un niño

-al parecer ya oscureció-Islandia miro por la ventana-deberías dormir-

El tiempo paso rapido, el pequeño y adorable Peter se tallaba los ojos y es ahí donde el cayo en los brazos de Morfeo (si lo piensan bien, Morfeo debería se guapo porque todos caemos en sus brazos)

Emil lo acomodo y lo arropo, le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió…un poco, se fue en dirección a la puerta,sintió que algo estupido pasaria,se aparto y abrió la puerta

-auch!-exclamo el danés nuevamente en el suelo

Suecia si tenia una cara aterradora y en su aura morada salía una serie de palabras –matar a Raivis-,A Finlandia no le agradaba mucho la idea pero era su hijo y debía aceptarlo, Noruega tenia la misma cara de siempre pero Islandia noto cierta ilusión

-bueno…¡Ese es mi sobrino!-dijo Dinamarca

-c'llate M'th'as-dijo Berwald y le dio un zape, cuando usaba el nombre humano de Dinamarca,era algo malo

-Peter esta durmiendo,pueden…y deben irse-saco a todos al borde del cuarto y cerro la puerta tras si para no despertar al pequeño y adorable ángel gay que tenia como sobrino-primo lo que sea,los demas estaban a punto de protestar-vayan a tener sexo o lo que sea…y saben que lo quieren, necesito tiempo, vayan rápido…y dirigió al aludido-te atreves a contarle a alguien sobre esto,te mueres…y Noru me ayuda!-el noruego asintió

-eres cruel,Aisu-

-quiero que esta relación funcione…-su mirada estaba en todos-así que la proposición de sexo no era broma-

Todos se sorprendieron por la actitud de Islandia en este asunto, Este arrastro a Finlandia y a Suecia los arrastro a un cuarto, no estaba seguro si era un cuarto o el ático pero ellos aprovecharon su oportunidad, encerró a Noruega y a Dinamarca, en el baño o en otro ático y pues sabe como es Den-Den

Pero el Islandés nos sabía que Dinamarca-después de tener sexo con Noruega-hizo que de alguna manera Francia se enterara-le dijo a Prusia-y este interrumpió a Inglaterra en un momento intimo para contarle…además de saber que su hermanito-hijo-pupilo no nación estaba enamorado, se entero de que iba a Rusia…además de que lo habían interrumpido en el sexo!

Sealand se despertó y se baño, e vistió y fue escaleras abajo, Islandia se había quedado a dormir y los demás no querían despertarse por lo de anoche

El albino le explico en que se basaba el plan, qué haría y que tenia que esperar,, Lituania,Estonia y Hong Kong le ayudaron, además de que si no usaba la habitación que reservaron, el la iba a usar

Le comento de las reacciones de los demás, Sealand solo sonrió y dio una tierna carcajada, su avión salía en una hora, tenia suficiente tiempo para repasar que iba decir

Para Sealand todo paso rápido

Sealand POV

-¡Raivis!-grite desde lejos y fui corriendo hacia el

-H-hola,Pe…-algo me hizo besarle…el me dijo algo y empezó a hinperventilarse, se ve tan lindo así, me pregunto porque…y le dije, le dije todo, se sonrojo y me beso,¡ME BESO!,soy la micronación mas afortunada del mundo, no podía mejorar, nada ni nadie en el mundo me hace sentir bien a comparación como Letonia me hace sentir

El profundizo el beso, se sentía raro…pero se sentía bien, era perfecto el momento…era

El imbecil de Inglaterra llego con mi "cuñado-padre-algo así"

Dijeron un montón de estupideces, al final se fueron diciendo mas estupideces

-entonces…-dijo Letonia para quitar la tensión que había

Ahí fue cuando me acorde que Islandia me dijo que le dijera algo

-entonces…¿quieres hacerlo?-

-pues ya que…-

No se,seria raro escuchar a Islandia diciendo esas cursilerias con esa voz tan bonita-y sexy- que tiene

Y eso es todo hasta ahora, muy corto lo se, además de que esta horrible, se eso también

Díganme si el primer capi necesita ampliarse o algo así

No creen que a mi me salen las cosas mas romantimariconas,digo romanticas…ok no! XD

Pero prometo que en el proximo si va a haber lemmon

REVIEWS!:

CreepyGirl07:si shota!,ya hacia falta…pero no creo que Sealand sea el indicado ahora para se seme,tu entiendes le falta algo…ahí abajo LoL XD

yuki jeevas:pues estare eternamente agradecido...porque lo continuare…y hasta el final!/(=3=)/

:oh Letonia no sabia que te gustaba este tipo de cosas…es broma XD,le seguire…pero no te mates 0.0

Extras tal vez…no lo se

Bueno,ls dejo señoritas(o señoritos)aquí los dejo…por ahora(desgracia para ustedes)


End file.
